The present invention relates to a cold and hot water combination filtering faucet comprising a main body and a filter unit disposed on the main body. The main body includes a cold raw water incoming tube and a hot raw water incoming tube. The cold raw water incoming tube extends to form a cold raw water outgoing passage for conducting cold raw water through the filter cartridge for filtering impurities away. No external filtering apparatus is needed in such faucet.
In conventional cold and hot water combination faucet, in order to prevent the hot water from damaging the filtering apparatus added to the faucet and prevent the impurities or sediments produced in the hot water tube from contaminating the filtering apparatus and affecting the filtering effect, it is impossible to install the filtering apparatus directly inside the faucet. Instead, an external filtering apparatus is connected with a cold water incoming tube of the faucet for filtering purpose. Such external filtering apparatus and the faucet often fail to form a unified structure and additional room is occupied. Moreover, the water is likely to leak outside. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved faucet which is equipped with an internal filtering apparatus to eliminate the above shortcomings.